When dogs love
by FireX-2
Summary: [Complete] Aoki, a clan member of Cronnos clan, who uses dogs nins like the rest of the clan. Aoki is also the lengendary 10 tail demon lost in history. He leaves Konohagakure and his best friend Naruto when he was six. Years later, Aoki comes back. What
1. Prolgue: Past glow of the setting sun

**Naru:** YAY! New story finally.

**Yami Naru**: Good for you. Since this story is based of a dream and fantasy you have been having.

**Naru:** _-shifty eyes-_ Shhhhhhhh………Don't tell the whole world fool.

**Yami Naru:** _-roll eyes-_ We don't own Naruto or the show. But we do own the plot and the OC character Aoki. Read and Review. I also like to thank people who reviewed my stories. Reviewers from other sites for some reason it wont let me name sites.

* * *

"Talk"

_'Thought'_

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

Prologue: Past glow of the setting sun.

"Naruto……," An unknown voice called out to the young six year old blonde headed boy. He looks up and sees his friend Aoki and all his glory of his spiky crimson head that glowed in the setting sun evening light, wearing a white shirt with a dog with wings on it's back and surrounded by clouds. It showed that it was the clan crest of the Cronnos clan, dark blue shorts, and the sandals standard by the Academy, and a crimson choker. One thing Naruto couldn't figure out was why there were always black rings around his eyes, and why he had a tattoo shaped as a starburst surrounded by spikes when only the ones marked with that tattoo are mark forbidden in the clan, when none of his clan members have them.

The now known other six year old boy, Aoki, pulled Naruto up from the warm grass and smiled a toothy smile. Aoki was Naruto's only friend. Both were about the same. Both of them were sad boys, one had no family and were hated by the inter village, the other sad also, but has a family and brutally abused by them and the rest of the clan. The reasons unknown to both of them. But both see the hated glares of the villagers set on them everyday. Another reason unknown to them.

Naruto and Aoki been friends for the longest because of the pain they share, but that wont change the fact Aoki is part of the Cronnos clan was something different. The Cronnos clan was one of the two clans that used dog ninjas. And they are ruthless, powerful clan of Konohagakure and the Thunder Country. Aoki was the only one different from the clan. He's not a ruthless, strict, powerful clan member; he is a kid who's kind, sweet, innocent, and forbidden because of some lengdary prophecy in the Cronnos clan.

The clan legend states the one born of crimson lineage will bring pain, torture, and the downfall of the clan. But there have been rumors of what Aoki is. A rumor of an unknown demon sealed in the young boy like Naruto. Rumors are rumors and the future can only tell if that rumor is true.

"Yes Aoki?" Naruto asked with big blue cerulean eyes gleamed in the evening light as he looked at Aoki. Aoki turned his head away from Naruto, not knowing how to tell Naruto.

"Aoki-san……What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he cupped Aoki cheek and made him look into those beautiful young blue eyes of his. Suddenly Aoki started to cry.

"I'm leaving Konohagakure with the Cronnos clan Naruto," He said as he clinged onto Naruto shirt wetting it. Naruto hugged him tightly.

"Why Aoki?"

"Be….Be….Because they found out I'm your friend and pl…play with y…you everyday. And some other reasons I don't know of. A….And that gave the reason to move away," Aoki chocked out. Naruto hugged him tighter. Just then, Hokage-sama and Iruka came over, but keep their distance. Wanting to give the boys privacy to say their goodbyes to each other. Aoki pulled out of the hug and wiped away the tears.

"Naru……I want you to remember I always be your friend and……and I love you," Aoki said. Naruto was a little taken back by the words, but hugged Aoki very tightly with a bright smile on the face, forgetting the tears and now red eyes they shared. Naruto mumbled an "I love you too" in the hug. Aoki pulled out something as Naruto released him of the hug. It was a necklace. A silver necklace with a crystal pendant. The pendant was red and sliver colored and shaped as a red nine-tail fox and silver dog intertwined as one. It was beautiful. Aoki handed the necklace to Naruto.

"Keep this necklace Naruto to remember me. And remember this tattoo on my face. The tattoo of the forbidden one of the Cronnos clan. Cause one day I'll be back for you Naruto. Intel then, don't forget me my love and goodbye until we meet again," Aoki said as he hugged Naruto for a last time and ran off towards the clan was waiting.

"GOODBYE AOKI!" Naruto yelled at the retreating form ran into the setting sun. The light glowing around the form of the six year old running. The last memory of his friend that Naruto had. The last memory of the moment they had spent together and shared their feelings for each other. The last time they would ever be together. Let the future come true for our young lovers.

**To Be continued...**


	2. Chapter 1: Return of the rising sun

**Naru:** YAY! It took me three days to finish this, but I finished my chapter! I hope you guys like. I don't own the show or the characters. But I do own the plot, the Oc's , and the Cronnos clan.

* * *

"Talk"

_'Thought/Aoki talk to 10 tail demon'_

-Scene change-

**_'10 tail demon talking to Aoki' _**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 2: Return of the rising sun light

_'7 years. 7 years! 7 years has pasted since that fateful day I had to leave my beloved friend and koi. I know things have changed. He probably moved on to someone new by now. I wouldn't blame him. I moved on as well. I have a lot on my shoulders now then last time I been in Konohagakure,'_ sighed a figure walking towards Konohagakure, fallowed by some other travelers. All dressed in black kimonos, with black obi's tied around their waist, and the clan symbol on their backs. They were also wearing ninja headbands with a symbol of a cloud with lighting shooting from it. All of them had a black fan for battle and a dog or wolf by them to help in battle.

**/Flashback/ **

"Everyone hurry! Protect the clan!" yelled one of the Cronnos clan as he ran to protect the younger part of the clan. A massacre was happening. Some were protecting Hidden Thunder from rouge nin's. The rest was protecting the clan with all they can do. Being killed one by one. Blood spilling every where as rouge nin's cut them in half, beheaded them, or continuously stabbing them with kunai. But one little child of the age of 7 was in the middle, trying to save of whatever clan member that was helpless. Forced to watch his clan be murdered as no one try to help them.

All of the sudden, a rouge nin appeared, ready to cut his head off with a giant sword. The male child eye widen as the large sword came swinging down. What shocked him more was the fact hid mother and father blocked to cut of the sword on their sword with own life's. Forced to watch his mother and father blood and pieces of them cover his inter body. Forced to watch the remaining pieces of his mother and father fall to the ground.

"Stay alive my son. Protect the clan and village of Konohagakure and Hidden Thunder with your life. Because you are now the head of the clan now my son," the child father last words to his son, Aoki. The one of crimson linage was the heir, but now the head of the clan. All Aoki could do right now was cry as he hugged himself. But soon the sad started to grow into anger.

"What now boy. Are going to run or die here?" Said the rouge Cloud nin. Aoki slowly got up. The shadows covering up most of his face, but the fire of the burning village showed the twisted evil grin on his face.

"Time to die bastard," Aoki said as a sudden burst of dark blood colored charka appeared around the boy. Killing intent radiating off the boy in waves. That wave made the nin very fear as well as the other nin's and rouge nin's could feel it. Both sides of the battle decided to check it out. When they reached the battle field, everyone was shocked. Either from the death of the head of the Cronnos clan, the boy powerful charka, or both.

**_'Boy,'_** Said an unknown voice.

_'Who are you?'_ asked the boy.

**_'I'm the legendary 10 tail wolf, lord of all elements and balance, that's been sealed in you. But you my call me Kratos,'_** said the voice now known as Kratos.

_'Ok….Kratos? Now the only question is. Are you trustworthy to be my ally?'_ Asked the young boy.

**_'Don't worry pup. Cause right now, I'm your only ally. Let's make a deal,"_** Kratos smirked.

_'A deal? What is it?'_

'**_I'll train you in my powers, protect you, and be here when you need me the most,'_** the wolf stated. **_'And one more thing. After you massacre these bastards, talk to me when in mind stat,'_** the wolf finally said before disappearing into the deepest reaches of Aoki mind.

"W-w-what are you?" Asked the man as fear radiate from him as he backed away. Aoki could only grin with madness.

"What am I? I'm your greatest fear, the head of what's left of the Cronnos clan, and the container of the great 10 tail wolf," he said as grab one of the used kunai and sliced of the head of man that stood before him with one stroke. The rouge nin's decided to be fearful and run away from the kid with enormous power. Using the new found power, he used the demon charka to massacre the rest of the ninja's that attacked the village. As everyone watched in horror as their allies, enemies, and/or friends that allied with rouge nin's die by the hands of a ninja who was only a kid.

As the latest massacre of was finished, Aoki collapsed from major exestuation, as the seal on his stomach disappeared. The Raikage (**_If that's the wrong Kage for Hidden Thunder, please tell me.)_** marked that day as the _'Thunder Wolf Massacre'_ and the information on that day shall remain classified to the public.

**/End Flashback/ **

Since that day, he trained and trained his power; also people were still a little fearful of the boy. But soon grew to respect the boy, as well become friends with him, as he grew in knowledge, strength, and helped with Thunder Country. Also, over those years, he became close friends with that perverted 10 tail wolf. Thanks to the wolf and the last of his clan, he became a genin ninja of Thunder at the age of 12, like the rest, but had to leave Thunder to transfer to Konoha. It was part of an alliance deal with them and Hidden thunder. As they approached the gates of Konoha, they were stopped by Chuunin guards.

"State your name and business here," the taller Chuunin guard said.

"I'm Cronnos Aoki, head of the Cronnos clan. Me and my clan are here to transfer to Konoha from Hidden Thunder and form an alliance between Hidden Thunder and Hidden Leaf," Aoki sternly stated. The guards waved them thru. And made their wave to the Hokage office as people glanced at the well dressed clan passing them. Even the Rookie 9 stopped and looked at them.

**-----Hokage office------**

A sudden knock on his door brought the 3rd Hokage out of his work.

"Come in," the door opened reviling 13 people had come in.

"Hokage-sama, were the Cronnos clan. Ready to be transferred back to Konohagakure," Aoki said. The Hokage could only smile.

"Nice to see you again Aoki."

"As well as you Hokage-sama. We mighty as well get this over with as soon as possible. We don't want to lose in a sea of paperwork Hokage-sama," Aoki said smiling. Hokage could only chuckle a bit.

"Your right abo—" Hokage said before getting cut off by the doors opening and a certain blonde headed, hyperactive ninja burst into the room. Everyone, but Aoki, moved and showed the boy was there and his team appeared behind him.

"We're sorry Hokage-sama about Naruto bursting in here," Sakura apologized.

"It's alright Sakura-chan," Hokage said smiling. Aoki finally turned around smiling at Naruto. Putting one of his hands on his hips.

"If you don't mind me asking Hokage-sama, but who is he?" Kakashi asked not looking up from his book.

"Well Kakashi, this is the head of the Cronnos clan, Cronnos Aoki," that made Kakashi look up in shock. He heard of the Cronnos clan and rumors of what happened years back. Everyone else had shocked faces as well, but Naruto soon had tears streaming down his face.

"Nice to see you again Naruto," Aoki said grinning, but Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura looking back and fourth between Aoki and Naruto.

"Do you know him?" asked Kakashi. The only reply was Naruto running towards Aoki and hugging him. Aoki hugged back.

"Nice to see you again as well my old friend, old bother, long time love," Naruto said. Now they were even more shocked. Well not the Hokage, he still remembers the promise they made six years ago and was happy Aoki was able to come back. Sasuke started to become pissed off as he watched them hug and left the Hokage office with a scowl on his face. Kakashi saw this and took note of it as well as the Hokage did as well.

"Naruto."

"Yes?"

"I need to leave for right now and show where my clan homes are at," Aoki stated.

"What? Why? Hokage?" Naruto asked.

"Me and the last of my clan have been transferred here and became Leaf Ninja, and I need to take care of some things with the Hokage. Understand?" He asked.

"Understood. But where are the houses?" Naruto asked.

"In the west district of Konoha, Naruto," The Hokage said.

"Ok. Please fallow me," Naruto said as he walked out the Hokage office. The clan members fallowed suit but two stayed behind. Kakashi and Sakura fallowed Naruto knowing the business with the Hokage was classified.

"Shall we get down to business Hokage-sama? You know as well I'm genin and head of the Cronnos clan. These two on the either sighed of me is Yuma, a female, on the right and Seto, a male, to my left. These two are my teammates. Shall we start now, we got many other things to discuss also," Aoki stated and the Hokage sighed and nodded.

**To be continued………**


	3. Chapter 2: WTF HAPPENED TO SASUKE!

**Naru:** Back fools! Bwahahhhahahahahhahahahahahaha! Sorry hyper. Lets just get this over. I don't own the show or any of the characters. But if I did own the show, I would have Naruto burn that peathic excuse of and orange outfit and have him wear something that makes him looks hot, and I would have Kiba and Naruto as a Yaoi couple in the story, and I would make it that Adult Swim can only show it on there!

**Yami Naru:** All Sasuke fangirls, please die now so we don't have to deal with your complaining, unless you're a Yaoi Fangirl. We don't have a problem with these fangirls.

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

'_Aoki talking to Kratos"_

"_**Kratos talking to Aoki'**_

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

**Ch.2: WTF HAPPENED TO SASUKE! **

It's been a month since the Cronnos clan been back in Konohagakure, and it was causing a lot of ruckus in the village. The rumors of what happened to the clan flew around the village like moths to a flame. But those we're only rumors. Anyway, since Aoki been back, he spent most of his free time with Naruto when he wasn't talking to Hokage-sama about the alliance treaty between Hidden Thunder and Hidden Leaf.

Each time Sasuke saw them together, he would get really angry. He didn't know why, but he just did. He just wanted to break them apart before their rekindled flame grows. But what he didn't know Naruto had a crush on him. He told Aoki that, and he wasn't sad about. He was prepared in case Naruto happened to love someone else, and he could tell by the way Sasuke was getting mad that he loved Naruto in the same way Naruto loves Sasuke. He has plans to get them together. But that's later, I think.

Right now Sasuke was sitting in a tree as he watched Aoki talk to his friends. Mostly Aoki talking to Kiba. When Aoki and Kiba meet, those two became fast friends, getting really close to one another. Come on! There's more than dog's nin's they have in common. I just have to think of some.

"Aoki, you got to be way powerful to be head of the Cronnos clan," Kiba stated.

"No. I'm really that strong. I'm only a genin level ninja, who's just got the help of the clan," Aoki lied through his teeth. He was powerful, but the power that was uncontrollable, even though he's getting trained by the demon to use the power. You have remember he's still genin and genin only right now.

"Come on. Your head of the most powerful clan in Hidden Leaf and Hidden Thunder," Kiba pressed on as he scooted near Aoki.

"Yeah, we were once before. We weakened, but still holding strong as a clan. Even if there's only 13 of us," Aoki stated as he stood up.

"Ha! The Uchiha we're once strong and look at them now. One is a criminal and the other is a weak Uchiha. You will never truly be strong as a clan now, since most of them are dead. You're weaker than us now, and that will never change. Its fate that your clan became weaker than us," Neji said smirking. _'Yes. Just keep thinking that Hyuuga. When the time comes, my clan will truly show our power, my power, when the time right. For right now, you don't truly know of what power is. Don't know the meaning of a clan is. In tell that time. You'll never get what you truly want in life. You're just like the Uchiha. Wanting revenge in a way that will be your down fall. Have a way to treat the Uchiha as part of my clan, as well as Hinata Hyuuga. In tell then Neji Hyuuga; believe in fate, because that will be you're down fall by my hands. I'm the one, along with Naruto, who changes fate by our hands,'_ Aoki thought as he just scowled at Neji.

"Don't judge what slip through fate hated hands, Neji. Because those who found a way past fate hands are the most strongest. So don't judge those close to you, or around you. Because I see a one of your family member already found a way past your clan already past fate hands and found a permanent place in my clan. She's to kind and shy, and will always be protected. So Neji, don't put your inter life in fate; cause one day, fate will cause you to fail," Aoki stated as he walked away from the shocked Neji and Hinata, along with shocked friends.

**_"Well done pup. Show that Hyuuga whose boss,'_** Kratos said praising Aoki for what he done.

_'Ya. Ya. Let's get going. I have plans to finish with the Hokage-sama, and must start on how to get Sasuke and Naruto together,"_ Aoki said to Kratos already nearing the Hokage Tower.

**-------10 o'clock p.m. After the final Hokage-sama meeting-----------**

'_FINALY! The treaty between Hidden Thunder and Hidden Leaf is finished," _Aoki stated happily to Kratos.

**_"Yes. Yes, my pup. You should get some rest pup. You deserved it,'_** Kratos said.

'_Yeah I do. Hey do you hear that?"_ Aoki asked all of the sudden.

**_"Hear what,'_** a sudden cry got both of their attention. Aoki ran as fast as he could to the cry, and there he was. Naruto curled up and crying. He walked up next to Naruto and knelt down next to him.

"Naruto…..What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's…about…Sasuke," Naruto chocked out.

"What about Sasuke?" He asked again.

"Two hours after you left, I was walking beside Sasuke and I told him how…how I feel about him and…," Naruto stated.

"What did he do to you Naruto?" Naruto just looked away from Aoki gaze.

"Tell me Naruto," Aoki pressed on.

"He…He yelled at me. Told me he'll never love me. I was just an idiotic fool to him," Naruto stated as he cried little more in Aoki shirt. 'WHY THAT FOOL OF A BASTARD! I KNOW HE LOVES NARUTO! He's to caught up in revenge to return those feeling," Aoki yelled in his mind.

**_"Your right pup. We must do something soon to make Sasuke realize that to,' _**Kratos said.

_'Ya. But first, I must attend to Naruto,"_ Aoki stated.

**_"Ok pup. Goodnight,'_** Kratos said as he disappeared into the deepest reaches of Aoki mind once more.

_'Goodnight Kratos,"_ he said.

"Come on Naruto. You can sleep here tonight," he said as both Naruto and himself when inside the compound.

**-----------**

**TBC**

**-----------**


	4. Chapter 3: Hot Paradise Surprise!

**Naru:** YESH! New chapter finally! ALL MINE! Back off! Shikamaru, Kabuto, and Orochimaru mine! Back off fan girls! _-growls- _Oh, this chapter is dedicated to broken0dream _(mostly)_ and all yaoi fan girls.

**Yami Naru:** YES! I make an appearance some where! Naru don't own the show Naruto or the characters.

**Naru:** YES I DO OWN THEM_! –drags Shikamaru, Kabuto, and Orochimaru somewhere-_

**Yami Naru:** She does own the plot and the Oc's characters. Sorry it took so long to update this story. Oh well, read and review.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

"_Aoki/Naruto talking to Kratos/Kyuubi'_

'**_Kratos/Kyuubi talking to Aoki/Naruto_"**

**-Scene Change-**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3: Hot paradise surprise!**

Naruto was sleeping soundly in the warmth of Aoki embrace as he thought of what to do with Sasuke and Naruto. i_ 'Tomorrow will be the day Sasuke will pay for what he did,'_ /i he thought as he fell into deep comforting sleep, embracing Naruto a little more tightly.

**-----Next Morning-----**

Naruto was the first to wake up. He tried to get up but couldn't. Then he noticed he was being held around the waist by someone, and that someone was Aoki. He couldn't help but blush. _'Why am I blushing? I still have feelings for Aoki after all this time?'_ Naruto thought as he relaxed back in the grip of Aoki.

**_'Could be kit. Love is a hard thing to get rid of, epically over time,"_** Kyuubi stated wisely. Shortly after Aoki left six years ago, Naruto was able to talk to the legendary Kyuubi no Yoko. Who happened to be a female. Naruto lad his head back on Aoki chest. i_ "Could be, but for right now, for some strange reason. I don't care,'_ /i He stated as he feel back into light sleep on a shifting Aoki underneath him.

**------Later some time that day-----**

"I never thought we slept so long," Aoki yawned.

"I know. What do you want to eat Aoki?" Naruto asked.

"Let's get some sushi, but first let's find your team. They got to be worried," Aoki stated as he got of the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. All of the sudden, Naruto got this urge. An urge to fallow him.

_'Damnit! I'm going in!'_ Naruto yelled in his mind as he got up as well. _'Yes! Go my kit and get a mate. Shit! I should have told him about the mating season before he went back to sleep. Please my kit, make a wise choice in who will be your mate,' _Kyuubi thought to herself. Naruto striping off all his cloths as he walked into the bathroom as well. Steam filled the room as he slipped into the shower with Aoki. His back faced Naruto as Naruto closed the door shower door. Naruto wrapped his now wet arms around Aoki waist.

"Aoki-kun," Naruto called softly as he placed his seme-hard penis behind Aoki fine ass. _(Sorry, just got this thing for steamy sex in a shower. Sometimes sex in a shower is the best place to have sex at. Plus, I think I change my mind about making this a Kiba/Oc character story, wait never mind. Kiba/Oc going strong.)_

"N-N-Naruto, no," Aoki strutted out.

"Please Aoki-kun. I want this now," Naruto begged as he placed a hand on Aoki member and began to gently stroke it. Aoki groaned at the soft touch of Naruto hands on his member, growing hard at the sensation. i_ 'I never realized how soft Naruto hands really are. Fuck Sasuke, he ha his chance and ruined it. Naruto is mine again,'_ /i Aoki thought.

**_"Yes, take him Aoki,"_** Kratos urged on.

**------Sasuke POV-------**

"Where is he? I hope Aoki knows where Naruto is at," I thought as I traveled along the Cronnos clan part of the district. I was going to go asked if Aoki knew where Naruto was at so I can say I'm sorry to him. i_ 'I shouldn't have yelled and said those things to him. I should have said I was loved him to him,'_ /i I thought as I jumped into a near by tree near the window of Aoki room, trying to pick the lock that was on the window.

**-----Back to them------**

Aoki turned around, facing Naruto as warm water hit them. He grab Naruto pulled him into a passionate kiss, push Naruto waist against his, trying to get as much friction as possible between them. They groaned in the heated kiss as they felt their hearted, wet eractions against each other.

"Come on Naruto. Let move this to one my bedrooms shall we?" Aoki asked full of lust as he turned of the shower. Naruto nodded dumbly as he fallowed Aoki out the bathroom, back into room.

**------Sasuke POV-----**

"What the fuck…..." I said as I see two naked forms in the room. One was Aoki, and the other….the other was Naruto fallowing Aoki to the bed. Seeing them fall on the bed, kissing each other passionately.

**------Back to them-----**

We fell on the bed, kissing each other. Member grinding against each other, creating friction, making us moan in the kiss. We finally broke for air. Naruto was laying on Aoki as he started to kiss along Naruto jaw line. Leading towards his earlobe. Naruto could only moan as light kisses trailed his jaw line and feeling of a wet tongue lick the inside of his earlobe. Aoki moved from the neck and attack the neck. Sucking, licking, and leaving a passionate sensation on Naruto neck. Right now, he loves how Naruto was reacting to the sensation of him giving him pleasure.

Hearing the moans fill the room. Just then Aoki flipped them over. Naruto now at the bottom. Once again he attacked Naruto. Sucking on the nipples of his lover. Running his hand over the tanned leg of the blonde lover, purposely missing the erection as more pleasure swept through Naruto. Naruto bucked against Aoki hand, wanting him message him and send more pleasure to his already needy body. _(Damn, I'm good. I need to become a real author or movie director. That would be cool, real life Naruto with good directing)_

**------Sasuke POV------**

As I watched the interaction and hearing the moans they were giving off would make anyone go wild, including me. A tent showed it self, tighten against my pants, wanting release as I continued to watch them. I unzipped my pants and took out my penis, gently stroking it. Loving the feeling of jerking off as I watch Aoki and Naruto have sex. I wish Naruto would be the one stroke my hard penis. I continued to stroke my self as I continued to watch.

**------Back to them-----**

Naruto continued to buck and moan at the pleasure. Wanting more as wave after wave of small pleasure sensation was sent throughout his body. Naruto breathing became ragout as Aoki continued down ward. Soon making it to the heated member that was throbbing with anticipation, waiting for more pleasure to come. Aoki looked at Naruto, seeing his eyes misted over with lust, his face flushed, as well as body, and hearing his breath was shallow.

Aoki licked the tip of Naruto erection, hearing a moan from him. Taking the whole member in his mouth as he message Naruto balls. Naruto moaned, as he held Aoki head still, making Aoki deep throat him sometimes. Aoki took the other hand and jerked off as he continued to suck Naruto.

**------Sasuke POV-----**

I stroked myself hard and fast as Naruto began mouth fuck Aoki. Loving the sensation jerking off was giving me. I tighten my grip around my penis, stroking harder. I could feel myself coil inside and a heated sensation building up in my stomach. I chummed in ecstasy as I heard the cry of Naruto chumming inside Aoki mouth, Aoki soon fallowing him. Cum covering my hand and some of the tree branch I was on. I put my limp penis back in my pants and zipped up my pants and took off. Unknown to me, someone saw him jerk off in the tree; the man was reading a certain orange book.

**-----Back to them-----**

Aoki sucked hard a final time before hearing the pleasure scream of Naruto as he chummed inside his mouth. After a few more hard strokes Aoki chummed himself. Aoki swallowed the cum and kissed Naruto once again. Naruto loved the tasted of himself inside Aoki mouth as they kissed. Grinding against each other. Wanting to make this last as long as they can.

This time Naruto flip them over again, Aoki once again on bottom. Naruto stoked Aoki seme-hard member, making it hard again.

"Naruto are sure about this?" Aoki asked concerned. Naruto nodded. He placed Aoki penis in position and started to sheath it. It hurt like fucking hell. Tears streamed down Naruto face, but Aoki wiped them away, moaning as Naruto tight ass sheath him. When Aoki was fully sheath inside him, Naruto breathe a sigh of relief. When Naruto got use to the feeling of Aoki inside him, he thrust up and down, having Aoki big dick stretch him. Both moaning in ecstasy of pleasure.

Naruto grabbed his penis and jerked off. Aoki placed his hand with Naruto and jerked Naruto off to. Stroking making the thrust. Making wave after wave of intense pleasure that consumed both of them. Lost in the world of lust created by both of them. Moaning and grunting with each stroke and thrust. Aoki could feel he was about to cum as heat gather and the coil within him slowed, but he was sure Naruto cum before him.

"A-A-Aoki…I-I'm COMING!" Naruto screamed ecstasy as cum covered both his and Aoki hand and a large portion of Aoki stomach. Aoki after a few more thrust inside Naruto, he moaned, cum big inside Naruto. Panting from the activity, Aoki lifted Naruto up, as he slide out of him, a bided string of cum linked itself from Naruto entrance to Aoki cum coated penis. Naruto collapsed on to Aoki cum coated stomach, tired as well.

"Aoki…..I'm sorry," Naruto said sadly.

"It's ok Naruto. I know it's not your fault. Go sleep Naruto," Aoki stated sadly. Naruto obeyed, falling asleep naked on Aoki naked cum cover body. Aoki used the last of his strength and covered him and Naruto up with a sheet before going to a deep, darkness consumed sleep as well, holding Naruto a tight embrace around his waist.

**TBC **


	5. Chapter 4: Sharingan Revelations

**Naru:** YES! Took me five fucking hours to finally finish it, but I finish it! I hope you guys like it. If you missed the update for chapter 3 I did, I suggest go and read it before you read this. Read and review.

-------------------------------------------------

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

"_Aoki/Naruto talking to Kratos/Kyuubi'_

'**_Kratos/Kyuubi talking to Aoki/Naruto"_**

**-Scene Change-**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4: Sharingan Revelations**

Sun shone the window, waking up Naruto. He noticed Aoki was still sleeping beside him, but this time his arms loosely around his waist. Naruto looked over the naked form of Aoki that was not covered by the sheet. _'He look so beautiful, peaceful, so-.'_

**_'As perfect as a white angel,"_** Kyuubi interrupted. A small smile graced the old fox lips.

_"Yes. Just like that. I don't want to hurt hi, but I love Sasuke,'_ Naruto sighed as he brushed some of the crimson hair out of Aoki face. Aoki shifted a little, trying to find the warmth of Naruto body.

**_'I know kit. Make a wise choice before it's too late. 'Cause I don't want to see you or Aoki hurt. I just want you to find a loving mate my kit. Just fallow your heart,"_** Kyuubi said.

_"I will fallow my heart. I'm sorry Aoki, but I love Sasuke more than you,'_ Naruto said softly in mind scape.

**_'Beware what lies underneath. I have this feeling the Aoki is hiding and holding something in the darkness, but he's not telling us. Be on the look out, something is coming in the future that will involve all of Konohagakure,"_** Kyuubi warned before closing the link between minds.

_'If what Kyuubi just said is true. What are you hiding then Aoki?'_ Naruto asked himself.

"Yo," came a familiar voice in the window. Naruto frowned at the voice and looked. And there he was. Kakashi at the window, along with Sakura looking in blushing, and Sasuke looking away. Naruto growled.

"Perverted bastard!" Naruto yelled at his sensei. Causing Aoki to wake up and sit up. Kakashi just smiled at the comment.

"Who? What? What happened?" Aoki asked still sleepy from last night activates. Sakura blush deepen at the site of two half naked boys in bed together. She squealed at the site. _'CHA! THIS AWSOME! I have to tell Ino about this!'_ Inner Sakura cheered.

"Look like two people had fun last night," Kakashi said smirking underneath the mask. _(Read Chapter 3 if you want to know what happened last night)_ Aoki snapped out of the sleepiness and look at Kakashi.

"Why you pervert, orange book reading, bastard of a Jonin ninja of Konohagakure," Aoki growled.

"Now that's no way to call to a ninja who's stronger than you and have the upper hand here," Kakashi said smiling. Aoki scoffed at Kakashi.

"Does it look like I care? And I doubt what Sasuke saw last night, he would care to," Aoki said smirking. Sasuke eyes widen and looked at Aoki. Sakura looked between the two. _'So he knew Sasuke was out here to and what he was doing,'_ Kakashi thought. Sasuke eyes narrow at Aoki.

"What would you know? I was not even here," Sasuke scoffed and looked away. Aoki moved a little towards the window. Move of him exposed from the sheets. Sakura looked away, and Naruto just looked, kind of drooling and feeling himself get hard again. _'DAMN! Not now!'_ Naruto yelling in his mind as he tried to stop a obviate tent in the sheets. Kakashi noticed and chuckled to himself.

"So tell me then Sasuke. Why I sensed your charka outside my window? Why I smell your semen on that branch? Don't think I was completely focused on Naruto that night. I saw your jerking off as you watched me and Naruto had sex last night. So don't try to deny something I saw and what my pack saw last night. My wolf ninja partner wolf woke me up earlier this morning and told me they saw you last night. So, don't think I may be genin that I don't run an efficient clan," Aoki stated as he glared at Sasuke as he grabbed a near by silk pant and slipped it on. Sakura wasn't looking but she was shocked as much as Sasuke and Naruto. Kakashi was not surprised since he was there and saw it, but Aoki wasn't going to say it. _'This is perfect. Now if I can get Sasuke to confess,'_ Aoki thought as a wicked smile came across his face. _'So he knows to, and he has a plan. I like him,'_ Kakashi thought smiling under his mask again.

"Now why did you come to my home anyway Sasuke?" Aoki asked as he set down beside still naked Naruto, still half covered by the sheets you perverts.

"I…I….I came to find Naruto to tell him something," Sasuke stuttered.

"You got something to say to Naruto, you have to say it in front of me," Aoki demanded.

"But-,"

"But nothing Sasuke! You hurt Naruto bastard. So he came to me for support! Be god damn happy I don't rip your fucking head off right now!" Aoki growled at Sasuke as he wrapped his arm around Naruto and held him close to him. Naruto was like confused.

**_'Aoki? Are you going a little over board?" _**Kratos asked.

"_No. He deserves this. If he wants Naruto, he has to fight me to prove it,' _Aoki said to Kratos determined.

"BUT I LOVE NARUTO YOU POMIS ASSHOLE!" Sasuke at Aoki. They were a taken back at the statement, but Aoki and Kakashi. _'He loves? He loves me,'_ Naruto thought as a few tears escaped, sliding down his face. Aoki teammates and clan burst in to see what's happening but none move to see them.

"Then prove it. Prove that you love him," Aoki said smirking.

"How?" Sasuke asked.

"Fight me. Go to the compound grounds and wait there and we began the fight," Aoki stated as he got up and turn to the clan, "All of you, go get the head of the clans, the elders, and Hokage-sama!" he order_. (If you are wondering, the Hokage is Tusande. Sorry for the confusion. Iruka was supposed to be in there and be the one who remember it.)_ They left in a puff of smoke to do as order.

"Why are you calling them? They have nothing to do with this?" Sasuke growled.

"Oh, yes they do. Naruto is now register as part of the Cronnos clan, as my heir right now. So if I die before I have an heir, he takes control of my clan and his last name will be change if I do. And since the Uchiha heir is fighting for the right to marry or have the hand of my heir, this deals with them," Aoki stated. They were shocked, even Naruto was shocked. "Now get down there now," Aoki ordered. So they did.

**------30 minutes later-----**

Kakashi explained what's happening and they knew since after Naruto was register as the Cronnos clan heir. Naruto friends were there to. Really everyone was there. The inter clans and all that was suppose to be there. Sasuke stood in the middle of the compound ready to fight.

"Whoa….Who knew Sasuke felt that way about Sasuke," Ino said.

"Yea. I complete shocked as I watch it unfold," Sakura stated.

"I had my suspicions. How troublesome," Shikamaru lazily stated. They only shacked their heads. Just then the doors opened reviling two people. Their mouths dropped at the sight. Naruto was wearing one of the clans black Kimono's, with a black obi tied around his waist, and Cronnos clan symbol on his back and black sandals, black chocker around his neck and a necklace with a pendent of a crystal red nine-tail fox and a silver ten-tail wolf intertwined. The necklace was beautiful. Why didn't they ever notice the necklace before? One of the sleeves of the Kimono hung to the side showing off half of his chest and waist. Stood next to him was a white wolf with crystal blue eyes that matched Naruto's. On the other side stood Aoki, he wore black baggie pants, he had bare feet, but bandages on each foot, bandages wrapped his Andaman and wrists and neck. Black fan strapped to his back. Man, if Naruto wore that around he would have a fan club long ago. Hey, I think Aoki just gain one. Sasuke just kept looking at Naruto.

"Are you ready Sasuke?" Aoki asked. He nodded. "Good. Naruto stand beside Tusande-sama," Naruto nodded and walked off. Sasuke got in position, so did Aoki as Kakashi came between them to start the match.

"Begin!" Kakashi yelled as he jumps out of the way.

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu _(Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique/Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu)_!" Sasuke yelled to start of the fight with multipule fire balls. Aoki took out the fan swing once and blew away the balls of fire, only to shurikens in their place. Aoki does some seals and yells-.

"Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu _( Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique)_!" He disappeared under ground for protection. They were surprise a genin was able to pull off a C-rank jutsu like that, but they continue ti watch as Sasuke looked around for his opponet. He jumped in a tree to better protect himself.

"Smart move," Hirashi complemented.

"Yes, a very smart move. Your training smart students Kakashi," Gai complement, but he was ignored.

"Your 'hipness' over well me Kakashi!" Gai yelled drawing attention him. Kakashi looked at him.

"Did you say something?" Kakashi asked, everyone just sweatdrop as Gai gone and sulk off somewhere. A sudden light mist cover the area.

"Damn. He using Kiri Gakure no Jutsu _(Hidden Mist Technique/ Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu)_," Sasuke said as he remaind in the tree.

"What do you know. They say back at Thunder and here at leaf that you're a genius. Well to me, I see you a spoil brat who will always lose to others and never get what he want. I see you never killing your brother," Aoki project, using the projection technique. Sasuke was getting mad now, but tried to control it.

"Aoki hit a weak spot," Kakashi stated as he continue to listin.

"I meet Itachi when I was in Hidden Thunder. I was only 9 when I meet him, but I gained a skill I knew very well, and used it on him. You know what, I injured that genius to. The next time I saw him was only two months later. Me and Itachi became fast friends and became my older brother although his a S-class Nuke-nin, and before he joined the Akatsuki and left me, but he visted sometime with his partner Kisame Hoshigaki. He's not a bad guy if you get past the cold emontionless mask. He even told me why his clan was killed, but I promised I wouldn't tell you or Konohagakure what happened and I'm going to make sure I keep that promise. On this, I'm telling the truth, your looking for the wrong person who killed your clan Sasuke. Itachi didn't do it. Look at the edvidance that was left, and you can tell Itachi did comment that crime, and in the edvidance shows who truly did it," Aoki projected. Everyone couldn't belive it, someone was defening Itachi and saying his innocene of his crimes. And if Itachi was his sensei, Sasuke was going to lose. Sasuke was pissed now that someone was defending that bastard, and injuryed him too. Sasuke dispal the jutsu and there was Aoki stood before him. Sasuke jumped from the tree and charged drictly at Aoki. Aoki charged at Sasuke.

"Bunshin Daibakuha _(Clone Great Explosion)_!" yelled from the other side of the area, and was Aoki. They were shocked a genin was using a extramrly powerful A-ranked jutsu. The clone exploxed on that side were he yelled from. They were shocked as well as Sasuke.

"Tunder Leaf Redon!" Aoki yelled as he kicked Sasuke in the stomach multipule of times before doing thre backfilps in the air before coming down and did a back drop on Sasuke back. Sasuke making a painful crushing noise as he made contact to the ground. This person no regulare genin. Sasuke got up again although injuryed.

"Why? Why do you fight to make sure Naruto will be someone like me? Protection? Saftey? Why?" Sasuke asked trying the best he could to glare at him, "You don't know nothing of Naruto, so why make him part of your clan?" Sasuke asked again. The other clans kinda of wondering that two. Aoki sighed.

"Why? I know Naruto better than you. Me and Naruto are the same. Same in birth, same life, same in many ways you'll never understand. Both of use hated by the inter village because we have no control over something when we were born. How would feel be called the 'Monster,' the 'Demon,' throughout your life? Then left your friend at the age of 6 when you needed him the most and he need you the most. You see, I love Naruto before you. I confessed that when I left Konohagakure. So don't you never say I don't understand, don't know nothing about Naruto. Naruto was my first love and I will always love him and protect him althought he loves a fucked up emo bastard like you!" Aoki yelled. Sasuke was taken back by that. They begain wishpering things among themselves, but they wonder the same thing. _'Who are you truly Cronnos Aoki?'_ everyone asked themselves. Sasuke activated his sharigan.

"So you want to play Kekkei genkai now. Then let's play," Aoki said. They were confussed now. "But to bad my bloodline has not completely awaken, so I wont show you," Sasuke and a few other sweatdrop and other anime fell. Aoki closed his black ringed, crimson eyes and when he opened them again they were emerald with golden speaks in them. They both charge at each other doing taijutsu moves and dodging some of them. That when Aoki made a very hard kick with charka inhacning the power of the kick and sent Sasuke flying against the wall. A large crater was made from the impact.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he ran to the injuryed Uchiha. Naruto knelt beside him, Sasuke was breathing, injyured, but still breathing none the less. Naruto breath a sign of relif as Tusande and a medical team took Sasuke so they can heal him. Naruto and eight out of the Rookie nine, Team Gai, and Kakashi fallowed them to make sure. Only one who stayed behind was Kiba and his partner Akamaru. That got his mother Tusame to wonder. you whon my friend," Aoki said as walked beside the clans that remaind behind.

"What do mean he won?" Asked Tusame, head of the Inuzuka clan.

"I might won the fight, but proven he can protect my heir. He just have to learn a few more things that will take a few more years to learn. Do you agree with aragment that Uchiha Sasuke have the hand of my heir Uzamaki Naruto?" Aoki asked as he turned to them. All nodded in agreement, including the elders.

"Good," Aoki stated before fainting and multipule cuts and burise that could kill him appaered on his body. The two medical ninja in the Cronnons clan took Aoki the hospital as to be healed. Only one to fallow was Kiba and Akamrau.

TBC


	6. Chapter 5: Hospitalized Love

**Chapter 5: Hospitalized Love**

There lay Aoki in the hospital bed asleep and Kiba sitting in the chair next t o him asleep as well. The little sun light that came through the white curtains of the window, shined on them, giving a glow of peace as they slept soundly in the room. Two others we're there as well. One was Kiba mother, Tsume and his sensei, Kurenai. Kiba been staying in the hospital for the past four days Aoki been here knocked out.

"They look so cute together," Tsume complemented as she lend on the frame of the door.

"Yes. Yes they do look together," Kurenai stated, "Do you think...?"

"Maybe. Hard to tell right now, but I believe so," Tsume sighed as she shifted her wait on the door frame to get more conferrable, "If is, he probably fill in the void in Aoki heart right now."

"Beautifully said from the head of the Inuzuka clan," Kurenai smirked, Tsume snorted at the statement.

"How is he doing?" and third voice voiced in. They looked at who it was and it was Naruto.

"Aoki is doing fine; his wounds are healing at an amazing rate. How's Sasuke?" Kurenai asked. i_ 'As fast as you heal Naruto with Kyuubi power. I wonder how is that happening.'_ /i

"Fine. His just tired and has one broken rib and a few minors' injuries," Naruto stated.

"Minor injuries!" Tsume asked surprised. Kurenai was surprised as well. After the fight they saw, they would think Sasuke would have stained more serious injuries.

"Yes just minor ones. I'm just surprised as you two. I would thought he would more serious injuries as well, but he doesn't. That means Aoki went easy on him. I'm not going to tell Sasuke either," Naruto said.

"Why not?" asked Tsume as she stood up straight?

"If I told him, he would try to fight Aoki again and and seriously get injured the next time around," he stated as he walked into the room.

"Your right. Sasuke got to much pride, and when finds out he'll want to fight Aoki again. Aoki is genin but his a very strong genin. If you we're rank him in power, he would be a low level chuunin probably," Kurenai stated as he stood near Naruto who was standing beside the right side of Kiba and next to Aoki, "What now Naruto? Are you going to stay with Sasuke or be with Aoki?"

"I made my choice already and told Aoki that already," he said.

"And what is your choice?" she pressed.

"My choice is Sasuke and to love him. I only love Aoki as a brother now," he said. Kurenai only gave a knowing sad smile.

"Huh? What you guys doing here?" a groggy Kiba asked as he rub his eyes and sitting up straight. Kurenai smiled and Naruto giggled a little.

"I came looking for you Kiba," Kurenai said.

"I came to check up on Aoki," Naruto stated looking at Aoki.

"Oh. One question I kind of been wondering," Kiba said. Tsume and Kurenai raised an amused brow, "Yes. I been thinking and stop making those faces," they chuckled a bit.

"What have been wondering Kiba?" Tsume asked as she walked over and stood behind Kiba. First steps was just then heard, appeared threw the door was Tusande, Jiraya, Hinata, Shino, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Chouji, Yuma, and Seto.

"Did hear what I think I heard. Kiba thinking," Chouji said smiling as he continued to eat his chips. Some of them smirked.

"Yes you did Chouji. Surprising isn't it," Kurenai teased. Kiba brow was twitching.

"Will you guys stop and let me continue?" Kiba asked as set a sleeping Akamaru next to Aoki. They nodded, "What's up with the starburst spiked tattoo on his cheek? I never seen it here before," they we're silent. They never wonder about it before, well the genin never wonder about, but Naruto knew kind of. The adults know of the tattoo stood for some reason, but still wondered.

"Because Kiba-kun, I'm marked forbidden by my clan when I was born," Aoki spoke up as he sat up on the bed. Shirtless and the pants he was wear low riding if he got up and walked. Kiba blushed lightly but it hidden. Tsume, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kurenai noticed thou and smiled. Oh, the great job of suspicions.

"Why?" Kiba asked, feeling like he didn't get a full answer out it.

'**_Pup, don't tell him everything. Keep it truths behind truths,"_** Kratos cautioned.

_"I know Kratos. I will,'_ Aoki stated, "One born of crimson lineage will bring pain torture, and the downfall of the soldiers of leafs. That is the prophecy given to my clan, but I don't believe that. Because I know to see the truths behind truths," he stated smirking.

"Ok. Ok. Since all questions are answered, let me check on Aoki," Tusande stated as she walked over and pulled the sheet off. Ok. Mental note, make sure Aoki is wearing pants, not dangerously low wearing dark blue silk boxers as he posed on the bed. Leaning back, one arm as support from falling back, the other arm on his stomach really close to the silk boxers threaten it to be pulled down, and one leg up. (_A/N: XD I bet you guys wish to see Naruto or Kakashi in dark blue silk boxers.)_

Hinata and Kiba blushed dark crimson. Hinata fainted on the spot and Shino caught her. Kiba had a massive nose bleed and shot to the other side of the room with no one to catch him. Blood on the floor lead a path from Aoki to a knocked out Kiba sprawled on the floor. Ok, suspicions are over, if the massive nose bleed didn't prove Kiba loved Aoki, I don't know what will. Aoki just gave a big Wolfe grin. Tusande checked on Aoki. Jiraya and Kakashi was poking the knocked out Kiba, ignoring the Tsume warnings, so they kept going.

"Looks like everything is fine. I guess you can be check out today," Tusande said as she finished, ignoring the yell and hits upside the heads of two numskulls and them yelling, "And can you please put some cloths on."

"Ok, but first," Aoki got out of bed and walked over the knocked out Kiba and kneeled down, "Kiba-kun….," Aoki purred in Kiba ear. Kiba shifted under the call of his name and hot breath hitting his ear.

"Kiba-kun…," Aoki purred again, getting a moan of pleasure out him, he smirked. Tsume, Naruto, and Kurenai were smirking and Jiraya…..Jiraya was being Jiraya and taking notes of this.

"Kiba-kun……If you don't wake up, Akamaru is going to mark you as territory," Aoki purred again.

"WHAT! NO! AKAMARU I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" yelled Kiba as he jumped landing in Aoki lap. Everyone anime sweat drop, but it worked. Jiraya still taking notes, notice Aoki plan was and did a thumps up.

"Kiba-kun. Glad to see you're finally awake," Aoki said smiling. Kiba look at Aoki and realized his predicament. He was on Aoki lap and he only had on very thin dark blue silk boxers, he blush deep crimson. _(A/N/ Damn. He has all the luck doesn't he)_ What made it worst, he was wearing pants that was very then to and he could feel Aoki limp member, causing him to blush deeper. He didn't say anything; he was shocked and couldn't move.

"Kiba, I like it when you blush and all and I think it's cute when blush to, but can you get up so I can get my ass off the floor," Aoki purred and Kiba nodded. Kiba started to get but soon he found himself falling back down and into a fiery kiss with Aoki. Both their eyes widen and broke the kiss and turned away from each other. Jiraya was in bliss, he continued on with the notes, mumbling a few things and giggling a few things here and there. Everyone took a step back from him.

Both of them got up and keep from each other, blushing. Some of them smirked as they were pushed out the room by Tusande and Tsume. Jiraya yelling "NO!" wanting to get more notes on those two. Only one's left in the room was Kiba and Aoki.

"Kiba-kun, I'm sorry," Aoki apologized turning around facing Kiba.

"Don't worry. I know it wasn't your fault, it was an accident," Kiba stated as he stood in front of Aoki. All of sudden Kiba pulled Aoki into a passionate kiss; Aoki eyes widen but soon closed as he enjoyed the kiss. Arms soon found his around Kiba waist as they broke the kiss.

"Kiba, please. The time is not right for me. Let me be for right now," Aoki sadly said. Kiba nodded as he looked down on the floor. He walked out the room, downcast. Tsume and Kurenai shakes their heads as they watched a sad Kiba walked down the hall.

TBC


	7. Chapter 6: Dogs Burden

**Naru:** Finally a new chapter. Those who are reading the story **_'Double Edge, Double Trouble'_**, I'm trying to get it updated this Monday due to the fact last week I couldn't e-mail to myself at school on time and this week was the Book Fair in our school and the computers were closed for the inter week. So, I'll try to update the 5th chapter Monday, the 6th chapter Wednesday, and the 7th chapter Saturday. So please wait, I have to do a major update on that story.

**Yami Naru:** We don't own the Naruto series. Read and Review.

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

"_Naruto/Aoki talking to Kyuubi/Kratos'_

'_**Kyuubi/Kratos talking to Naruto/Aoki"**_

"**Akamaru talking"**

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Dogs Burden**

A week past and Aoki and Kiba haven't seen each other since the incident in the hospital. Everything was going wrong since then. Kiba could train or do the D-ranked missions they got right, and Aoki was having trouble concentrating on the clan business and training. Aoki was right now in the meeting with the head, clan guards, and heirs, of the other clans in Konohagakure and Tusande-sama, and the head of the clans, two guards, and the heirs from their clans, and Raikage of Kumogakure i_ (Hidden Cloud)_ /i and the Raikage, Inoue-sama.

**_'Kit, please concentrate here. This is an important meeting between Konohagakure and Kumogakure, so stop that and pay attention,"_** Kratos scolded.

_"Well, sorry…You fucking know as well I haven't got enough sleep last night and I been having problems with stuff the clan this past week. So shut up and leave me the fuck alone you flee bitten mutt of a wolf. I already got a headache and your making it worst,'_ Aoki snapped at Kratos as he rubbed his temples. Kratos kept quiet but remained to watch.

"Aoki are you ok?" asked Tsume, concerned as everyone looked at him. Aoki eyes closed and smiled as he placed a hand in his lap and another in hair.

"Yes. I fine Tsume-sama," Aoki stated as he brushed the hair and place his hand in his lap. Tsume didn't believe him. He watched them as they went back into the meeting, saying some things here and there. The clans noticed as Aoki sometimes place his hand on his head, how his dark rings around his eyes became dark, and how tied Aoki seemed to be. Tsume lend back to Aoki guard and teammate, Seto.

"Seto, do you know what's wrong with Aoki?" she whispered to Seto.

"Sorry Tsume-sama. I don't really know. All I know for the past week Aoki been working really hard with the clan documents, trying to get everything settled since he worked mostly with Hokage-sama on the treaty and had some problems during the week," Seto truthfully said.

"Problems? What problems?" she pressed. i 'What's going on Aoki?' /i she asked herself.

"He had problems concentrating, training, and haven't gotten any sleep this week at all," Seto said. She was really worried now. Aoki turned his head two the two and frowned.

"Seto, if you a reason you're telling my business that is nothing of your concern or Tsume-sama," Aoki stated in a deep, rich voice and stern as he stood up. The voice was different from the Aoki voice they knew of in Konohagakure. But Kumogakure knew that was Aoki true voice. Seto grew frighten and started to walk back, but ended up falling flat on his but.

"I-I'm s-sorry Aoki-sama. Please don't hurt me. Please Wolf-sama," Seto begged as he covered his face. Aoki walked up to Seto and knelt down.

"Why would you think I would hurt my one of my comrades and clan members," Aoki smiled as he placed a hand on Seto face. Inoue stood up.

"Aoki, hold long are you going to keep that henge up?" Inoue sternly asked. Konohagakure clans and Hokage was surprised.

"Ahhh…..Come on nee-sama. I really like this henge. But ok, if say so," Aoki stated as he got up and released the henge. What stood there now was a slightly taller Aoki smiling. His hair was longer and a dark crimson color, dark as blood it self, same tattoo on his face, fangs glisten his smile, his eyes a rich blood crimson color, his face was firmer than the henge face, it was a very mature looking face. He wore a crimson chocker, a crimson kimono; open showing off part of his well built body of his, dark blue decorated the end of the sleeves and bottom of the kimono, and with the Cronnos clan symbol on the back, a dark blue obi around his waist, with gold at the end. They were in shock and awe. He was god damn sexy and no one really seen Aoki true form. "Nee-sama, you know this is the god damn reason I didn't want anyone but my mate to see my true form. Now look at them, I'm going to be chased by hordes of fan-girls and fan-boys of Konohagakure, and trust me, their rabid bitches."

Inoue smiled at the statement, "I know my little adoptive brother, but that was no way to act to your clan member," he stated as he sat back down. Aoki pouted.

"So. But you forced me into this. You know I don't really like the appearance the first stage of my bloodline limit gave me and you know I don't like this form for another god damn reason," Aoki sternly stated as he sat back down, arms in his sleeves, "Are you going to tell them or you want me? Since they have one to."

"Tell us what?" Tusande demanded. Inoue gave Aoki a 'You-Better-To-Tell-Them' look

"Well, Hokage-sama. First I want to apologize for my rude behave to all of you. My problems are a private problem. Second what I'm going to tell is an S-Classified secret of Konohagakure and Kumogakure, so what about to say can't leave this room. Ok," the other nodded in agreement, "Well, I know Naruto-sama holds the Kyuubi, the nine-tail-fox in him-,"

"How did you know that? That's an S-classified secret you just said, and you broke the law!" Hiashi stated as he stood up. The heirs were shocked, who were Naruto friends and Naruto was there because he's the last of the Uzamuki clan, along with others in the room.

"If I'm right Hiashi-sama, the law is for the adults, not one who was born not knowing the law at first and who found out about the Kyuubi themselves. And if you please let me continue," Hiashi sat back down, "Besides Naruto, I hold the Legendary Kratos, the ten-tailed-wolf in me. And when I was seven years old, I'm the one who ended a war between Nuke-nin's and Kumogakure, but the war ended up as a massacre when I killed all of the people who went against Kumogakure that day, thus calling that day _'Thunder Wolf Massacre.'_ It was because the seal partly broke that day and at a young age I couldn't control the wolf power, but I'm older and in control of five out of ten tails of the wolf. Well, nee-sama, I broke three laws in one day. What now?"

They were shocked, no, they were beyond shocked. Well, Kumogakure clans weren't shocked by this. They knew long ago. They only knew nine greater demons exist, but just find out there's a tenth on and it was sealed in that person. And to find out your comrade has the nine-tail-fox sealed in him as well, what next? Orochimaru turns himself in? Not! Naruto was let tears run free from his face, to just have the biggest thing just told to your friends by someone else. Sasuke, who surprisingly trying to remained clam, hugged him. Trying to clam his lover. Tusande covered her face with her hand. Tsume looked down towards her hands; Kiba just looked at Aoki in shock.

"I don't know. Your choice in the matter now. As well as Tusande-sama. But I'm sorry we have to have this upon you Tusande-sama, but it's better if you knew then finding out later to have big problems then," Inoue apologized.

"I understand. I accepted one vessel in life, and I accepted another even if I didn't know about it until now," Tusnade said smiling. Konohagakure clans smiled and agreed as well. Naruto wiped away his tears knowing his friends were behind him and Aoki.

"But, why have we never heard of the Ten-Tail-Wolf before? I know I never heard of it, or the rest. We only heard of the nine greater demons, not the ten," Kiba asked.

"The Ten-tailed-wolf disappeared long ago, and was lost in history. That's until he attacked in Hidden Thunder long ago and was seal in me when I was sic months old," Aoki said as closed his eyes and rubbed his temples again and frowned.

_"Kratos, tell me what's wrong. My headache has doubled for some reason and I don't feel that well all of the sudden,'_ Aoki said.

**_'I'm trying to find out what's wrong and good job in telling them. They accept it well. You got good allies behind you,"_** Kratos said before disappearing into the reaches of Aoki mind. They finished the meeting, with a lot to think to think about. They got up from their seats. All of the sudden Aoki fell to the floor unconscious and breathing heavily. Kiba, Tusande, and Inoue ran to Aoki to see if he's ok.

"His running a high fever. He wasn't like this earlier. I wonder what happen. Inoue?" Tusande said, looking at Inoue for answers. Everyone looked concern for their friend.

"This only happens once a year before Kratos body effects Aoki body, but it's too early," Inoue stated looking over his adoptive brother.

"Once a year? What happens once a year?" She pressed.

"Since the seal partly broken, some the effect of the Wolf demon came upon Aoki. One major effect was canine mating season, but it's early. Isn't it?" Inoue asked looking at Tsume.

"No. Canine mating season must take affect at different times. And canine mating season is now," Tsume said, kneeling down beside Aoki, "His is trying to get use for the mating season. How long does it last for both the fever and mating?"

"One night, and should he be fine tomorrow and the season last in till the end of spring," He stated.

"I'll bring him to my house since its closer, but first, is there anything else we should know?" Tsume asked.

"Um….the other effect on his body, is Aoki can get any male pregnant," Inoue said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. They just anime sweat drop, but they didn't have time for this. Kratos fell anime style in Aoki mind, for not realizing that before.

* * *

TBC 


	8. Chapter 7: Day we collided

**Naru:** Chapter 7 here! We don't own the song _'Collide'_ by _Howie Day_ or the show Naruto. Read and Review.

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

"_Naruto/Aoki talking to Kyuubi/Kratos'_

'_**Kratos/Naruto talking to Aoki/Naruto"**_

_**/Song/**_

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The day we collided**

It's been two weeks since that incident in the meeting room between Konohagakure and Kumogakure. Kiba and the others kind of still freaked out of the information that was reviled, but they accepted it. Because they know Naruto and Aoki are not the demons themselves. But it didn't matter to Kiba, he was worried and his mother Tsume known it to. He rather be attacked and fucked really hard by Aoki than not be near him. I think Tsume knew that to. Aoki was looked up in his for a good damn reason. He was in heat and he might attack the first person he sees. And he didn't want that to happen, especially to Kiba. He wanted to see Kiba so much, he didn't know way for the bigger reason. His instincts to him to mate him, but he couldn't. Their lives already collided, and nothing was going to change that.

**_/The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah/_**

Kiba walked to the door of the compound, and pounded on the door. He had no true reasons, yet he had a true reason to be here. That reason was Aoki. All he knew was he wanted, no, he needed Aoki now! He pounded on the door for like ten minutes now. He couldn't stop. Aoki collided with his soul when they first meet and he couldn't let this end now.

_**/But I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again/**_

Light of the street lights giving him the only light and it started to rain. He was getting cold as his coat was getting soaked. He was happy he left Akamaru at home. He continued to pound at the door, ignoring the heavy rain that fell on him. He looked so much like a lost puppy looking for its master in the rain.

_**/Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find, you and I collide/**_

"Why doesn't he come? Doesn't he understand he is the angel that collided in my life? The one who makes me happy to live another day. I'll even bare his children to be near you my crimson haired angel," Kiba sobbed, falling down to the ground, and tears fell down his face, only to be washed by the cold rain. He clutched the damp coat that clinked to his body. Eyes closed and face to the sky. His brown hair clinging to his face. Showing his beautiful face to the crying heavens. A Street light spotting him out in the heavy as it continued to pour on him. He know looked like a angel with it's wings broken, looking for its savior in the dark, night blue, and grey clouded sky. Nut yet, the savior had not come.

**_/I'm quiet, you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know  
I'm always on your mind/_**

He was scared now. Scare to know what the future will bring now if Aoki doesn't come to that door. So he continued to cry with the sky. Continued to cry with the heavens. Some things are meant to be, and he felt that that the heavens and fate are telling him and Aoki are meant to be, meant to collide with each other. He was one of the best and he fallen again. Fallen for a man that he loved with all his heart for the first time.

_**/Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find, you and I collide/**_

A door finally opened. A figured stepped out and gasped at the beautiful sight of a fallen angel. He was looking outside from the beginning but the window was fogged by the rain and couldn't get a clear picture. He saw it was Kiba and ran towards him. Ignoring the fact of his heat, the fact it was raining, the fact he was getting soaked himself, and the fact he was only in silk boxers and a T-shirt. Mud slapping against the skin of his feet, water and mud splashing as he ran. He hugged the soaked Kiba, who didn't really notice who it was. He just kept his eye closed and clung to the person near him. Continuing to cry in the soaked shirt of the person.

_**/ Don't stop here  
I've lost my place  
I'm close behind/**_

Kiba opened his eyes and looked up, only to meet sad, rich crimson eyes of the man he loved. Blood colored hair soaked by the rain. His face only inches away from his. Both faces flushed from the heavy rain that poured around them. His pink lips parted and panting. Light mist of his breath showed. Kiba cried more. Brown eyes shined in the tears.

"Ssh, it's alright Kiba, I'm here now," Aoki said, pulling him close. Hugging him. Kiba nuzzled closer into Aoki neck. Claming down as rained slowed. Soon stopping as he stops, only to revile the morning sun. Puddles from the rain around them, the only evidences of it even raining last night. Faces once again looking at each other. Inches away from each other. Both sets of eyes gleaming in the morning sun. Breaching the gap and passionately kissing each other. Kiba wrapping his arms around Aoki and making the kiss morning fierier as they sat on the cold, muddy ground of the compound.

**_/Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find, you and I collide/_**

Four teams, along with Tsume, suddenly came to the compound looking for Kiba. Tsume said Kiba was worried about Aoki, so he might be at the compound. They stopped at in their tracks and saw two figures in the middle of compound grounds. Both soaked from the rain. Some of them blushed, Naruto did a thumps up, Tsume, Kurenai, Asuma, and Kakashi smiled, but one thing was all of them was in awe from the sight before them. They broke the kiss and look at the rising sun before them as they held each other close. Still cold from last night rain.

"Are lives collided with each other and I love it. Be mine Aoki, please be mine," Kiba pleaded as he looked at Aoki, only looked back and slowly closed his eyes.

"Of course I'll be yours Kiba. I'll forever be yours here on out," Aoki said as he opened his eyes and kiss the Kiba brow. He picked Kiba up bridal style and walked back into the compound to have a little fun during this mating season and many more to come. The others left to give them peace. They know Kiba and Aoki was ok and they have the feeling their not going to see those two for a few days to come.

_**/ You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide/**_

TBC


	9. Chapter 8: Dont Mate me, dont break me

**Naru:** I hope you guys like this lemon, cause this is the second lemon in the story. Read and Review.

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

"_Naruto/Aoki talking to Kyuubi/Kratos'_

'_**Kratos/Kyuubi talking to Naruto/Aoki"**_

"**Akamaru Talking"**

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Mate me, don't break me**

Aoki laid Kiba on the cool crimson colored silk sheets; both long ago shed themselves of their wet cloths when they entered the compound. He eyes the handsome ninja before him. Spiky hair that seen long, yet short, beautiful crimson eyes gleaming with mischief in the dim light, tanned slender and lean body, crimson pubic hair surrounding his heated erection. He couldn't help but to blush a little and stare in awe as he took in more of the beautiful site before him.

"Enjoying the view koi," Aoki smirked as he kneeled on the bed, bending down causing him to hover over Kiba. . Kiba blush deepened.

"Very much love. Very much," he stated, hand lightly feeling every scar and muscle on Aoki toned body. The scars left from battle and training only made him look even more beautiful in the dim light. Aoki placed a hand on the gliding hand, guiding it were to feel. Letting out small mewls of pleasure of sensational touched him like a feather. Kiba enjoyed the fact he was causing so much pleasure to his lover, very well in fact he become his mate in the matter of minutes or hours.

Aoki head bent down and nibbled at the crook of Kiba neck. Kiba moved his head slightly, giving Aoki better access to him. He moaned. He loved this, the attention, the pleasure, the drug he addicted to, the wolf vessel he loved. He didn't want to change for the slightest.

Aoki hands roamed Kiba body, porously missing his heated member. Kiba let out a pleasure whine and bucked against the hand that gave him pleasure he wanted now; wanting to get more attention to his erected member, Aoki smirked, kissing Kiba very passionately. Body heated up more by the second. All because his dog lover, he enjoyed it as well. Aoki gently grabbed the erection and stroking it very agonizingly slow. Kiba let out another pleasure growl. Wanting him to go at a faster pace; bucking against the hand, trying to get more pleasured friction.

"In due time Kiba, I'll release you," Aoki purred seductively in Kiba ear. Hot breaths hitting his ear, making a low moan slip past Kiba soft, abused lips. Aoki continued to stroke the heated member, head now above the member head, licking the tip of it. Kiba shuddered a bit, enjoying the feeling a bit to. Aoki stop stoking the member and licked underneath it, from base to tip, like it was a popsicles. Kiba let out another shuddered moan, heat filling the room.

Taking in Kiba member in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the pulsing member. Kiba place a hand on Aoki head, crimson locks between his fingers. He bucked against the warm cavern of Aoki mouth. Aoki head bobbing up and down, tongue continues to swirl and lick around Kiba member. Heat pooled in the pit of Kiba stomach, coiling up, ready to...to—

"A-A-Aoki…I'm…I'm going to cum…so-soon," Kiba staggered out, face now flushed, and panting. Kiba released Aoki head as he got up licking up little pre-cum that fell. Aoki passionately kissed him again as he reached into a draw and took out some lube i_ (One time thing, One time thing) i _and put some in his hand. Covering his heated member, moaning as cold lube touched it.

"This may hurt a little, but it will get better soon," Aoki stated. Kiba nodded and Aoki entered him. Kiba held back a painful cry of pain as Aoki slowly enter him. Clinching the sheets and biting his bottom lip as pain continue to surge through him, even after Aoki stopped when was completely enter him.

"Relax koi. You to relax," Kiba obeyed and relaxed, nodding to Aoki that he was read. Nodding back, Aoki slowly began to thrust in and out of Kiba. Pain slowly mixed with pleasure before turning to complete pleasure. Kiba wrapped his legs around Aoki waist and arms around his neck. Aoki picked up speed a little, going deeper into Kiba. Kiba screamed in escay as hit a bunch of nerves; sending waves of pleasure throughout his body.

"More, faster, harder, please," Kiba begged. Aoki obey and started going faster and harder. He once again started to stroke Kiba member, but hard and fast to match the pace of the thrust. Kiba was in heaven right now as moans and mewls filled the room. Aoki kept hitting the bundle of nerves each time, wanting to hear Kiba call out his name in pleasure.

"AOKI!" Kiba screamed, chumming all over Aoki hand and stomach, muscles tighten around Aoki huge member and he soon fallowed groaning in pleasure. Taking his chance, Aoki bit into Kiba neck, drawing blood. Licking the blood up, leaving a mark behind in its wake. Sliding out of Kiba, he collapsed beside him.

"Your mine, and mine alone Kiba," Aoki slurred between the waking and sleeping; wrapping his arms around Kiba waist with little energy he had left.

"I know. I know. I'm forever yours Aoki. Forever yours," Kiba said, cuddling up to Aoki for warmth and falling asleep. Aoki smiled weakly and kissed him on the forehead and soon fallowed him.

TBC


	10. Chapter 9: Our Problems are only starts

**Naru:** Chapter 9 ready to go. If you guys see my Yami anywhere, please tell me. Bastard. Read and Review.

**Yami Naru:**_-pokes head out of sewer, lid on top of head, and wearing sunglasses and Inspector Gadget trench coat-_ Shhhh…..I'm being a weary bad dark side and hunt for that rescaling fox Naruto.

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

"_Naruto/Aoki talking to Kyuubi/Kratos'_

'_**Kratos/Kyuubi talking to Naruto/Aoki"**_

"**Akamaru Talking"**

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Our problems are only beginning**

Two weeks later, mating season ended and over for this year, thank god. Naruto also happened to be effected by the mating season as well, due to Kyuubi, and Tusande suspended him in till the season was over, so Sasuke ended up disappeared for two weeks as well. Heh, for the better judgment of Konohagakure of course, but for the better judgment of Konohagakure again, Naruto didn't mark Sasuke as his mate yet. This is going to turn into something big, messy, and scandals. YAY FOR SCANDLES! A girl's best friend when we are not in the middle of it. Sigh; now let's move on, shall we?

After two weeks inside the house, Kiba and Aoki was happy to finally to get out and meet everyone and tell them of their union. Aoki walks out first, in his traditional MALE kimono of the clan and his traditional fan of the clan, fallowed by his dog-nin partner Horo. Kiba soon stepped out as well, also in traditional FEMALE clan kimono of the Cronnos clan, but he didn't care; as long as he was next to Aoki he was happy. Akamaru, who came earlier, was in the female kimono that Kiba was wearing. Akamaru had a black collar on, like the other dogs of the Cronnos clan had on, and barked happily. He was happy to be back with his master.

Kiba appearance changed when he became Aoki mate. His hair became a little lighter and had two white streaks in his hair and each tip of the brown spikes turned white. His skin toned was a little darker and nails became sharper like a demon claws. His sense of smelling, seeing, and hearing was sharper to. He loved the new look and ability's Aoki gave him and he was content with them to.

Aoki politely let his hand reach out he helped Kiba down the step, of course he was fucking wearing female kimono, he blushed a bit let Aoki him down._ (AHHH, the fluffiness' is killing me, but needs it) _Soon they were walking down the road, people looked shocked, beyond shocked. Other were shocked as well, but hid it well by glaring at them.

Something was up and Aoki and Horo knew it. Being careful, they made sure to say close to Kiba, being a newly mated demon; he was very protective of Kiba right now. But the fact he and Horo knew something bad was going to happen was a good reason to be protective. There's also the fact of Akamaru is now whining and Kiba trying to soothe him. All of the sudden few of villagers started to throw glass bottles, knives, kunai, and ninja stars at them. Aoki pushed Kiba and Akamaru out of the way and blocked the weapons with the steal fan.

"Demon, get the hell out of our village," demanded one of the villagers.

"Horo, transform now," Aoki demanded at his dog-nin. Horo howled deeply as white fire engulfed his inter body. Everyone, but Aoki, was shocked as the disappeared and the white flame grew big as a man. The flame died away reviling a large white dog with a crimson star burst on his forehead. They forced to take a step back as the menacing large dog roared at them.

"I want to know who told you this lie. Spill it now," Aoki demanded, he knew he was lying and Kiba knew to, but they needed information. Horo growled, showing off his sharp, white teeth. They backed away a little more.

"We not telling you demon!" yelled one of the other villagers, running away as well as the others. Aoki sighed and jumped forward, grabbing one of the villagers. Dragging him back and dropping him in front of him. Horo picked him up between his huge jaws, the villager was frightening as well as some of the others villagers, but others thought he deserved it. It severed him right for accusing our loveable crimson haired ninja was a demon, which was a true fact but they didn't know that.

Aoki went over to Kiba and picked him up as he hopped on Horo. Kiba just blinked from the transition, riding on a man sized dog was a first.

"Horo go to Hokage-sama office," Aoki commanded. Horo howled once again, jumping upon the roofs and taking off full blast to the tower.

**-----Hokage Office----**

Slamming the door full blast of the Hokage office, Aoki walked in, fallowed by Kiba, Akamaru, and the smaller form of Horo of course. Shizune rushes in with TonTon. She had an angry expression on her face now, she had work to do and it delt with Jiraya who she was currently talking to.

"Sorry Tusande, they just came in here dragging a villager, with a reason I don't know of," Shizune states.

"What's the meaning of this Aoki?" Tusande demanded, slamming her hands on the table.

"Shizune leave now, Jiraya stay," Aoki deeply growled. She 'eeped' and ran out of the room, even Kiba was a little nerves by the growl but stayed by his side. Aoki glared at Tusande tossing the villager before her desk. "Tusande-sama, someone leaked S-class informantion about me, casue him and some other villagers attacked me and my mate just few minutes ago," Aoki stated, voice deep and rich as before when they had that meeting three weeks ago, hugging his mate around the waist. Kiba couldn't help but blush lightly. Tusande wanted yell 'Kawaii' right now, but this a serious matter right now.

"Yes, I know. A few of the villagers came to me earlier. You, villager," Tusande darkly states. Now the villager was terriorfied. Tusande gave him a twisted smile and said, "Dare leack this out and you'll die, because this under the law of slience." The villager quickly nodded and ran out of the office.

"We must find who leaked this information Hokage-sama. This cant go unpunished for long," Kiba smoothly said, his voice now rich as he, hugging Aoki a little more tightly, who currently had a frown on his face. Tusande sat back down and sighed. She knew Kiba was right, we have to find this person and punish this person, and that meant a death sentence. But she couldn't help but smile when she just remember Aoki said mate, and that meant Kiba and Aoki were mates. She got up again and walk around her desk, stopping in front of them, they were a little confused now.

"I would like to congratulations on you guys little union," Tusande said happily, giving them a bone crushing huge.

"Tusande….can't…can't breathhh….." both Aoki and Kiba gasped out. Tusande let them go, making them fall on the floor, Kiba in Aoki lap. Tusande just rubbed her head sheepishly as they scowled at her before smilling themselves.

"We got to go Tusande-sama, we have to meet the others," Kiba said pulling Aoki up from the floor. She nodded, waving bye to them as they ran out the room.

"You know who it is, don't you Tusande?" Jiraya asked sternly as he looked out the window, scolwing at the village he learned to love again.

"It's not that I know who, but I think I know who," she replied as she sat back down behind her desk.

"Then who?" Jiraya asked, glaring at her this time.

"I believe it's that guard—

TBC


	11. Chapter 10: Figuring things out

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

"_Naruto/Aoki talking to Kyuubi/Kratos'_

'**_Kratos/Kyuubi talking to Naruto/Aoki"_**

"**Akamaru Talking"**

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Figuring things out**

"I believe it's that guard Omi. The one that was guarding the Hiashi Hyuuga during the meeting before Aoki mating season started. I believe his the one who spread the S-classified secret," Tusande summed up looking out upon Konohagakure from her chair. Not bothering to look at Jiraya who also still looking out upon his home he hated before Naruto brought him back to his home.

"Why do you think it's him Tusande? He doesn't have a valid reason to do this, does he? And what about the others, did you put them in consideration in this?" Jiraya asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Yes, I did put the others into consideration in this. I know the rookie 9 and their parents wouldn't betray our laws or rules, knowing the consequences in this. Plus, Naruto would never leak out his or Aoki secret out like that," Jiraya nodded, finally looking at her as she continued, "We guided Kumogakure clans leader's, along with their guards to the gates, so they had no time to leak any of the information out. That only leaves the guards in the room. Aoki teammates, Seto and Yuma kept the secret a secret to long to now break it. The rest of the guards in there, except Hyuuga Omi, Nara Yoh, and Sarutobi Kai, we know to well to doubt them, but I can tell the Sarutobi and Nara clan is completely loyal to the village, so that leave Hyuuga Omi in this," Tusande explained as Jiraya whistled at the long explanation.

"You've been really looking into this Tusande," Jiraya commented.

"I know. I just want to get this over with and find who did it, and you know it very well if the people of the village really knew if Aoki carried the ten-tailed wolf in him they'll go hysterical and try to kill Naruto and Aoki. No matter how skilled or powerful Aoki is, he can't against a whole village that is made up of ninja," Tusande sighed, sinking into the chair she was in.

"You are forgetting that Aoki was the one who massacred a army of nuke-nin's at the age of seven," Jiraya stated, looking out at the village, seeing people starting there day as usual.

"True, that's another factor I'm worried about," she states closing her eyes.

"What do mean?" he asked.

"Dumbass, you someone that young killing an inter army at that age would have some repercussions to his mental health somehow. The fact you're the reason your parents was cut into pieces right in front of your eyes and you massacred thousands of lives of nuke-nin's with a few swift moves while other watched in horror as you defended your village from them. The bloodlust of a powerful demon radiating off of you and knowing very well what you're doing; the fact that bloodlust and power is yours in till the day you die. The fact of power, bloodlust, the wanting to kill and murder on that day, and the carving, cutting, slashing, and blood of man will be forever embedded in your mind, body, and hands as you walked the path of shinobi like your parents, clan, and forefather did and still doing know. Also never looking back at what sanity you left behind as you try to forge something new in lift. Right now, if the village completely goes against him and Naruto, he might do something he might regret later and blame himself although full in well it wasn't his fault a lot of life's were lost at his hands," Tusande summed up. Jiraya sighed knowing Tusande was right. That was something a young one shouldn't see in till they were at lest an ANBU, Hunter, Jonin, or Chuunin. Right now, there was nothing to do but to look at every possible out come to find out who leaked the source and try to prevent an upcoming massacre and war that could lead up to this.

**-----Ramen Bar-----**

"Why did you gather use here Aoki?" TenTen asked taking note Aoki had his arm around Kiba waist. She wanted to glomp those two rights now because those two look so cute together. A few other girls had the same urge to do so as well. The males of the group suppressed an urge to smirk that moment.

"Well, me and Kiba have finally mated and became one in this life," Aoki tighten his grip around Kiba waist as he pulled him into his lap. Kiba couldn't help but blush as he was placed in Aoki lap, Aoki had a big smirk on his face, showing a fang in that smirk. They couldn't help it, the girls' squealed and ran to them, giving them a huge and tight hug.

"Congratulations you two!" the girls yelled at once.

"Ok… We now you love us, but….You guys should let use go before we end up dead on the streets of Konohagakure," Aoki groaned out. The girls rubbed there heads sheepishly as they let the loving couple go. Kiba got in a more comfortable position on Aoki lap.

"Congratulations you two," Naruto states, placing a fake smile on his face, the other males nodded in agreement. _'I know that smile, something is wrong with him. I have to talk to him later about it,'_ Aoki thought to him self.

"Thank you everyone. You don't know how much this means to me," Kiba states as he leans on Aoki for support. Aoki muzzled in the crook of Kiba neck, taking in the pleasurable smell of his mate, taking note the smell changed a bit. _"Kratos, do you know what that's strange scent is?'_ Aoki asked him. Kratos just coughed and looked away.

"Enough with the mushy stuff you two," Neji states. TenTen jabbed him the gut. Neji only grunted as he rubbed his side.

_"Kratos…Tell me now,"_ Aoki demanded, sending Kratos a mental image of a glare.

"Is everything alright Aoki?" Kiba asked worriedly, him and the others been talking and Aoki just had a blank look on his face as something's was told to him.

"I'm fine Kiba, I'm…I'm talking a certain inner demon that wont fucking talk," Aoki growled to himself as a certain demon hide further inside the cage. Kiba nodded and went back to talking to the others, and Aoki continued with Kratos, _"SPEAK YOU GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKING GAINT WHITE FURBALL OF THE FUCKING SNOW COVER MOUNTAINS!'_ Aoki roared at Aoki.

**_'Ok. Ok. I'll tell you,"_** Kratos growled.

_"Good, now spill,'_ Aoki said as took a cup of Sake that was offer and began to drink some. Kratos sighed; knowing was this going to lead.

**_'Aoki, Kiba is pregnant,"_** Kratos deadpanned. Aoki sprayed the sake out and choked on some of it from the shock of what he heard. Then he fainted. Everyone else was shock for the sudden and surprising action of Aoki. Kiba quickly knelt down by Aoki and checked him over and sighed contently.

"He just fainted, he'll be ok," Kiba said, "Can someone help me carry him?"

"I will," Shikamaru volunteered.

"Oh my god, Shikamaru volunteered for something!" Ino stated, faking the surprised looks. Everyone just chuckled a little bit as Shikamaru and Kiba picked up Aoki and took him back to his home.

TBC


	12. Chapter 11: How?

**Naru:** Chapter 11 is here and all out for ya'll. Enjoy and read and review.

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

"_Naruto/Aoki talking to Kyuubi/Kratos'_

'_**Kratos/Kyuubi talking to Naruto/Aoki"**_

"**Akamaru Talking"**

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

**Chapter 11: How?**

'Aoki wake up! I know it's shocking, but damnit, wake up fool! I don't want to die a miserable and embarrassing death like this!" Kratos half whined, half growled at Aoki. He's been trying to wake up his vessel for the last five hours or more.

"Ok, ok. I'm up already, you don't have to die just yet," Aoki mumbled, sitting up right on the bed. He looked around and noticed Kiba asleep in a chair with Akamaru asleep as well in his lap. He smiled at the sight, he was glad he mated to a very handsome and beautiful person. He was very proud.

He got up; walking over to Kiba he gently picked him up and carried him to the bed. Gently laying him on the cool silk sheets, and gently picking up Akamaru to place him on the pillowed basket next to the bed. He sighed as he climbed back into bed, placing his arms around Kiba thin waist and drifting back to sleep. Kiba unconsciously cuddle closer to the warmth near him and smiled.

**-----Next Day-----**

Kiba and Aoki were sitting on the porch of the compound as they watched Horo and Akamaru chasing butterflies. Both chuckling if Akamaru or Horo did something silly and laughing when the both ended up head butting each other by accident. All of the sudden Kiba yawned.

"I don't know why, but since yesterday afternoon I been tired a lot lately," Kiba confessed in a whisper, yawning again. Aoki coughed.

"Kiba, do you want to know why I fainted yesterday?" Aoki asked nervously, wondering how Kiba was going to take the information. Kiba nodded.

"Yes, what could have caused you to faint?" Kiba questioned. Puzzled at what's going on. Akamaru and Horo soon stopped their play time and sat near Kiba and Aoki. Both a little tired.

"Well Kiba. Kratos told me something very important that I didn't really know about. I could smell the change in your scent and-."

"I noticed that to, but what does it have to with me and what Kratos told you?" Kiba cut off with his question. Aoki coughed again.

"Well, it-."

"HEY GUYS!" Naruto yelled to them. Kiba and Aoki looked at them. Aoki became more nervous a he took note all their friends were there. He gulped and shock all possible bad thoughts out.

**_'Pup, just calm down, it's not like they are going to kill you. More likely be happy for the both of you,"_** Kratos soothed to Aoki.

_"I know, but still,'_ Aoki said, calming down some more.

"Hey guys. Why are you guys here?" Kiba questioned.

"Came to see if Aoki was ok, fainting out in the open market is a strange thing for another idiot," Sasuke smugly stated. Aoki glared at him as Naruto jabbed him the stomach.

"Idiot my ass, you fucking lost to me in a one on one battle you weak bastard. I hope your brother comes kill you while you're asleep," Aoki murmured to himself, having a huge as smirk on his face. But he was heard as Kiba, Naruto, and Sakura whacked him upside the head at once. Aoki rubbed his head as he groaned an 'I'm Sorry' to Sasuke. Kiba turned back to Aoki with pleading eyes.

"Now Aoki, what were you to tell me before we got interrupted?" Kiba pleaded more than ask. Everyone was now confused as Aoki gulped, then sighed. Getting up and sitting down by Kiba.

"Kiba, I don't now how to say this love, but your pregnant with our child," Aoki confessed. Everything seems to freeze in place at Aoki words. Everyone mouth was agape, eyes bulged, and I think Naruto fainted. No Sasuke was the one fainted. Soon everything unfroze and went back to reality.

"Wha…What?" was Kiba word that came out of his mouth.

TBC


	13. Chapter 12: Dreams I never wished

**Naru:** Man, I'm a evil diva of a fox demon. I just thought how I should end this story.

**Yami:** How?

**Naru:**_-whispers into dark side ear-_

**Yami:**_-eyes widen- _MAN! That's evil women! BUT AWSOME! Can I help?! Can I help?! Can I?!

**Naru:**_-has evil grin-_ Ok my dark side, you can help with this evil plot of mine. We don't own Naruto show or its cast. Read and Review.

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

"_Naruto/Aoki talking to Kyuubi/Kratos'_

'_**Kratos/Kyuubi talking to Naruto/Aoki"**_

"**Akamaru Talking"**

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

Chapter 12: Dreams I never wished

Aoki sighed; he knew something like this was going to happen. Surprise, shock, the fact Sasuke fainted like a drama queen in a bad play or movie. Where was a camera when you needed one?

"Kiba, what I said is true, so please say something love," Aoki pleaded as he caressed Kiba soft cheek. Kiba closed his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat as he lend into the soft hand of Aoki.

"Can you guys leave? I want to talk to Aoki alone," Kiba asked quietly. Some of them nodded and left the scene. Kiba smiled and jumped Aoki and cried. Not tears of sadness, tears of joy and happiness. Aoki smiled and hugged his mate, his lover, his friend.

"Comes on Kiba, you got to be tired," Aoki said, picked Kiba up bridal style, Kiba nodded silently, before they when inside, Kiba wrapped his arms around Aoki neck and passionately kissed him. They broke the kiss smiling.

"Aoki, I'm happy to know I'm having you child," Kiba said as he nuzzled in the crook of Aoki neck, soon falling to blissful sleep that was called for. Aoki smile grew into a grin as he walking in, fallowed by to dog ninjas.

**-----Dream Scenario----**

Drip. Drip. Drip. That was all that was heard in this dark room of an unknown origin. I looked around. Couldn't feel a thing around me as I just stood in mid air of darkness, yet it felt like I was standing on some kind of floor.

This was cold. I try to warm up my hands, yet only cold breath blew on them. What was this place? Why was I here?

"Hello, any anyone here?" I called out in the darkness that blinded me.

"Yes child, someone is here," a gruff voiced replied. I looked around franticly. Where was it coming from? All of the sudden a bright white light flashed before me. I covered my eyes to keep the light from blinding me. I opened my eyes to only find I was alone in a lush green meadow with red, black, and white rose bushes littering the meadow.

"Child, do you know why you're here?" a gentle voice asked me from behind. I quickly turn around, only to come face to face with two men that looked a like. One man had white armor, wearing a white helmet cover his head and face, and a gold fan strapped to his back, the other was the same but everything on him was black and the fan was crimson.

"Child, answer the question," the gruff voice of the black knight said. I shook my head no.

"Child, we are two ancestors of Aoki. My name is Abel and my mate name is Lawfer. We came to tell you that fate is not going to be kind to you or Aoki. So beware Kiba, someone is going to try to bring down the Cronnos clan and with you it. Please be careful with child you carry," Abel, white armored ninja said. A few tears slid down his face he hugged Lawfer. White light soon flashed again as I was flung back to the waking.

**-----End dream scenario-----**

Kiba body flung up sweating and he was full awake. A few tears slid down his face. He didn't know why he was crying. Kiba looked at the still sleeping Aoki. He was surprised he didn't wake, but was glad he didn't. He brushed away some strands of hair away from Aoki face. He knew that dream was a dream but was it really a dream? Was that dreaming a warning?

TBC


	14. Chapter 13: Watchful Dreams

**Naru:** To all the fan girls out there, I would like to yell this: **KISS MY YAOI LOVING ASS GEORGE BUSH**

**Yami Naru:** To all the George Bush supporters out there, we are sorry for yelling that. We don't own Naruto or its characters. We only own the Oc's and Plot. Read and Review.

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

"_Aoki/Naruto talking to Kratos/Kyuubi'_

'**_Kyuubi/Kratos talking to Naruto/Aoki_"**

"**Akamaru Talking"**

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

Chapter 13: Watchful Dreams

'_What did that dream mean? What will happen to us in the end?'_ Kiba repeatedly asked himself, looking out the window. He couldn't go back to sleep after that dream.

'_Was does it mean to dream if you can find the meaning for some of them?'_ Kiba asked himself again seeing the changing colors of the rising sun. He opened the window and smelled the light dew mixed with sweet scents of flowers and animals. A tight grip around his waist brought him out his slight peace that the smell brought him. He turned around and saw Aoki hugging his waist and looking at him sleepily.

"How ya doing love?" Aoki asked, rubbing his eyes with one his hands.

"I'm fine Aoki, still a little sleepy, but fine," Kiba answered, giving him a gentle smile. Giving the sleepy vessel a kiss on the forehead before unwrapping his waist from the single arm that was hooked on his body.

"Good. I don't want to see you or our kit hurt in anyway," Aoki yawned as he got up and walked into the bathroom. He knew Hokage-sama want to know, considering someone might have told someone and information might have start spreading already. Kiba sighed; knowing to that he had to get ready as well.

**-----Hokage office-----**

"Well, this is surprising. Naruto told me, but I never actually see in person. I knew that the Cronnos clan males have the ability to make any male pregnant. I just never thought I would see it in this life time. I would like to say is, CONGRATULATIONS YOU TWO!" Tusande squeals as she glomps them big time between her giant boobs and arms. There so lucky as guys yet so painful to. Shizune just giggled at the site of Kiba and Aoki trying to escape Tusande vice-grip while trying to say they can't breathe. Tusande let them go eventually, but left them in a heap.

"I'm glad your happy about this Tusande, I just hope the others are just as happy," Aoki worriedly, dusting off his and Kiba kimono.

"I'm sure their happy with the fact of you guys are having a kid, I know me, Naruto, Team Kurenai, Tsume, Sasuke, and Jiraya are happy with this turn of events," Tusande said, giving them a gentle smile of hope that could relax them for a bit. Aoki and Kiba smiled back.

"Thank you Tusande. Thank you very much," Aoki gladly states.

"I hate to bring this up Tusande, epically on a happy occasion, but have you guys figure out who leaked the information?" Kiba asked pleadingly. She knew this was coming, only Jiraya, Shizune, Kiba, and Aoki knew of the situation and with a baby coming their way, this makes this a bigger problem.

"We have a few suspects, but we don't have that much leads to back us up to make sure who done it," she answered. Kiba nodded as he tightly hugged Aoki. Aoki gently rubbed his mate back, knowing why he asked. If someone or people acted them, he couldn't protect Kiba and the child on the battlefield.

"Don't worry Kiba, I'll protect you the best way I can in this life," Aoki soothed to his love, fully aware of the fact someone was watching them. Tusande was aware as well. All of the sudden, someone crashed through the window with a giant sword, like Zabuza sword, and—

TBC

**Author Note:**

**Naru:** Man, that's short.

**Yami Naru:** I know, but hey, cliff hanger is a cliff hanger.

**Naru:** Ya….Read and Review.


	15. Chapter 14: Our gift is life

**Naru:** First thing I would like to say is: **DON'T HATE ME FOR THIS CHAPTA!**

**Yami Naru:** We don't own Naruto, or its characters. We only own the Oc's and plot. P.S.: **Don't hate us.**

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

"_Aoki/Naruto talking to Kratos/Kyuubi'_

'**_Kyuubi/Kratos talking to Naruto/Aoki_"**

"**Akamaru Talking"**

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

Chapter 14: Our gift is life

And swung his sword at Kiba, Aoki push Kiba away in time to only to be hit with the sword it self. The sword sunk into the right shoulder. Kiba and Tusande was awe stuck and surprised at the sudden intrusion of the ninja. The ninja took the sword out of Aoki shoulder and back away a little so he could attack again. Aoki was left with a huge gash in his shoulder but got into fighting position to fight.

"Aoki," Kiba murmurs and got into fighting position beside Tusande. Horo and Akamaru stood next to Kiba to protect him. Aoki eyes flash gold, his wound started to heal as he grabbed his fan. The three other occupants were shocked but kept it hidden. _'So that's one of the abilities of the Cronnos clan have the ability to heal. That's something good, concreting with the help of 10-tail-wolf he can heal faster,'_ Tusande thought.

The aslant attacked again, but aimed himself at the healing Aoki. The attack was soon blocked by the giant fan of Kiba who was able jump between them in time.

"Kiba, stay beside Tusande at all times! Got that!" Aoki growled at Kiba. Kiba knew Aoki didn't mean to growl at but—

"I don't care Aoki, you're my mate and I shall fight beside you when I can," Kiba growled, trying to hold back the enemy. Tusande took the chance and punched at the aslant, but ended up punching the wall and making it collapse as the aslant dodge. Aoki got in front of them and ready his fan for attack.

"**Fūton: Kamaitachi Renkūdan!**" yelled Aoki as he swung his giant fan and a blast of a drilling air comband with a whirlwind of cutting wind shot at the aslant. The attack was weak, but still powerful enough to shoot the aslant out the building. Aoki quckly jumped out the window When he lands on the near by buliding, he sees the aslant get up and curses. Taking the chance he did another quick sequnes of seals.

"**Hyōton: Kokuryūbō Fūsetsu**," he mumbles as a black dragon of ice and red eyes roared towards the ninja. He hoped this would work, but hell, he knew this was going to hurt in the morning. The aslant noticed the attack as his eyes widen, but the shock didn't last long as he dodge the attack quickly and the attack hit a house. People quickly ran away from the house being hit and set on flames.

**_'Kit, you need to move this somewhere else or hurt people,"_** Kratos advised him, growling at bit for the aslant trying to hurt their mate. The aslant disappeared all of the sudden.

_"I know Kratos. I know,'_ Aoki growled at Kratos. Aoki shifted into a defence postion, fan in front of him, and started to clamly look around the area and try to scenes his enemy chakra.

Tusande and Kiba jumped down from the top of the tower to help Aoki. But, to late they see Aoki try to dodge a attack from behind. They see him dodge left and right and him slowing down. _'Healing that gash must of taken a lot of chakra out of him. We got hurry now,'_ thought Tusande franicly. Landing the ground, they dashed over to only to see Aoki get stabbed in the stomach with a hidden katana that was under the aslent robe.

"AOKI!!!!" yelled Kiba as he ran over to him. The aslant finally took his chance, quickly slid the katana out of Aoki, and quickly ran over to Kiba stab him threw the heart with the katana, taking a kunai out, stabbing Kiba in the stomach. The aslant slowly slid the now bloodly

"No….No…NOOOOO!" yelled Aoki, running over, he cought the falling Kiba in time. He slowly knelt down and coughed some blood over his and Kiba kimono. That didn't bother him as he placed Kiba head in lap.

"I'm sorry Kiba, I guess I didn't keep that promise did I," Aoki coughed, "Please don't die on me Kiba, for our child, our friends, for my sake."

"I should be sorry. You told me not to get in this, but I didn't listen. I'm so sorry Aoki. We just mated and me and our child have to die," Kiba say, coughing some blood as well. Both didn't noticed that the clan came, their friends came, or the fact a squad of ANBU came over to defend their Hokage.

"It's not your fault or my fault Kiba. It's the person who did this fault. Just remember I love you Kiba. And I will always love you," Aoki stated, smiling slightly. Kiba smiled back, coughing up more blood over himself. Kurenai looked back wooried. Tusande was over by them trying to heal Kiba the best way she can.

"I love you Aoki, and I forever will. Even if you move on to a new love," Kiba coughed, a large amount of blood sprayed on his already blood soaked kimono. Breathing for the last time, Kiba closed his eyes and slipted away. Aoki hugged the still body of his mate and let tears of sadness over take him. He didn't noticed ANBU getting the aslant, his friends that gather around, the sad eyes of Tusane, or the words of his friends.

"Aoki, come, we got a funrenal to cover and you got to get your wounds healed," Tusme sadly stated as she walked away. He nodded and picked up the body of Kiba and followed Tusande and Tusame to the hospital.

**_'Remember, this is not your fault Aoki,"_** Kratos sadly stated, trying to sooth both his and Aoki hurts.

_"I know Kratos. I know to full in well of that fact,'_ Aoki stated as well, letting more tears fall freely, not caring of the fact that the friends that fallowed or the ones he fallowed saw them. This hurts to much right now.

**END, UNTIL SEASON TWO! CHA!**

* * *

**Credits:**

**Author:**

Narutolovr

**Co-Author:**

Yami Narutolovr

**Speical Thanks to:**

TO ALL MY LOYAL READERS AND REVEIWERS!

**Sequal Name:**

Reasons

**Translations:**

**Fūton: Kamaitachi Renkūdan-**Wind Release: Cutting Whirlwind

**Hyōton: Kokuryūbō Fūsetsu-** Ice Release: Black Dragon Outburst Snowstorm

**P.S.:**

**Naru/Yami:** DON'T KILL, MANME, DISINBOULE, OR HURT US IN ANY WAY OF THIS FINAL CHAPTA!

**Naru:** I wouldn't leave u haggin like that. Cliffeness is evil! Sequel is good.


	16. NOTICE!

Important Notice:

Naru: Both I and Yami recently saw the notice about the deletion of stories with lemons and extreme violence. We have both decided to delete the stories temporally until this situation is fixed.

Yami: For the love of the gods, if any of you see or find the petitions that have been floating around, sign them! Sign them to save our creativity.

Naru: Please do. If the site wins, we will repost without the lemons. If the authors and readers win we will repost in their original forms. Hopefully we can repost in their original forms.

Yami: We will leave the stories up for a few days then will take them down. So please favorite and alert us for a future alert of when we repost.

Naru: Below us will be the stories that will be taken down for a time then reposted. Feel free to PM or review us.

List:

Goodbye Dreams, Hello Reality

The Bet of Love

The Price of Love

Double Edge, Double Trouble

When Dogs Love


	17. Secondary Notice

**Naru**: Hello everyone. Got a PM not too long ago. And I want to say thanks to KingKakashi for the idea and the link to the petition.

**Yami Naru**: I hold off with the deleting the stories for now. So we urge everyone once again go to the petition to sign it.

**Naru**: Also, complain your butts off to the admins via PMs and emails.

**Yami Naru**: I feel more like exploding them really.

**Naru**: Yami, what did I tell you of the bombs?

**Yami Naru**: _*sigh and whines*_ Not to play with unless blowing up Sunny, with explosive squad or blowing up random cities or items with you there.

**Naru**: Good boy. _*tosses raw hide bone to him*_

**Yami Naru**: Bark! Bark! _*Catches bone and chews on it in a corner*_

**Naru:** Now my little followers please follow this link to the petition and go annoy some admins for all the creative writers and readers!

Yami Naru: CHARGE! _*Jumps into random battle to kill of darkspawn basters of the admins*_

**Naru**: _*sigh*_ Playing too much Dragon Age: Origins and DA: Awaking.

**Petition Link**:

www. change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#


End file.
